Red Klaus Mikaelson
by elijahxklaus
Summary: Eleanor Gilbert is the twin sister of Elena Gilbert. Looks exactly the same only, Eleanor has red hair. So, not a Petrova doppelganger. When Klaus comes back to Mystic Falls, Eleanor and Klaus fall in love. After, Eleanor leaves everyone behind and moves to New Orleans with the Originals. Will life in New Orleans be different from Mystic Falls? Or worse?


I was packing all my clothes from my old room, Elena was downstairs talking to Bonnie and Damon, who were over.

Today was my last day in Mystic Falls. Me and Klaus, my boyfriend were moving to New Orleans, Rebekah was going to either stay here or leave, and I'm not sure what Elijah was doing.

Caroline, Elena and Jeremy had concerns about me leaving and living with Klaus, but respected my wishes. Unlike Damon, who spent ever moment trying to convince me to stay, for Elena's sake. Elena was just turned into a vampire, and he didn't want Elena to turn off her emotions.

"I'm leaving for a reason." I mutter to myself, I had only packed two bags. One with my favourite clothes, and the other with other things that I needed. Elena was going to keep my room the way it was, just in case.

I zipped up my purple duffle bag, pulling my phone off its dock, I call Klaus.

I felt a gust of wind behind me and whip around, there he stands. He smiles and picks up his phone, "Hello, love."

I smile and hang up, running to give him a hug. He wraps his arms around my waist, "Not having second thoughts, now are we?"

I look up at him, "Of course not." I give him a smile kiss on the lips. "I'm almost ready."

He let's go of me, and walks over to my bedroom door, "Where you going?" I ask.

"Just to talk to Damon for a moment." Then he was gone, I sighed knowing this wasn't going to end well. Packing older diaries into my other bag, and putting my phone charger in. I zip up my bag, I carry my two bags and my phone down the stairs. My red hair swinging as I walk.

Flashback

"Mom!" I yell, from the stairs, she walks over. Her eyes searching for something, then realizes my arm was bleeding.

"Honey, what happened?" She asks, climbing up the three stairs and reaching for my arm.

"Elena and I were coloring and she stabbed me with a pencil." I say, in my seven year old voice. "But! She didn't do it on purpose!" I say, protecting Elena.

My mom laughs, "Okay, why don't you go get a band-aid and I'll go talk to Elena."

"No! No!" I protested, "It wasn't her fault!"

"Okay, okay, I won't talk to her." She let out a small laugh, I was always protective over Elena when we were younger.

"Now go get a band-aid."

I was broken out of my flashback moment by my boyfriend on the ground, screaming in pain. I dropped my bags and ran over to him, "Bonnie stop!"

Bonnie didn't listen, Klaus was still in pain, "Bonnie Bennett!" I screamed. Finally, she dropped her hand, and Klaus sped over to her, his hand on her throat. "Do that again and I will kill you, instantly." He threatened, Damon ripping Klaus off Bonnie. Elena was beside Bonnie, asking her if she was okay. I got up from the ground and Klaus grabbing my bags, "Five minutes, then I'm coming in."

I nodded, giving him a quick kiss. Damon's face twisted in disgust, I stuck out my tongue and gave Elena a hug.

"Promise to call everyday, or write, because I know you loved to do that. Send me postcards, and visit whenever you want." She rambled, I laughed.

"Of course. I will write!" We kissed each others cheek and Bonnie ran over, squeezing me tight.

"Me too. Call me, write me, anything!" She said, giving me another tight hug. "Don't forget, visit, please." I gave her a tighter squeeze and nodded.

Damon stood awkwardy, "I also want a postcard." He joked, he gave me a hug. He was like my older bother, along with Stefan, who I had already said goodbye to this morning, along with everyone else.

I hugged him back, "Of course." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and let go. Elena had tears streaming down her cheeks,

"I'll miss you. I love you, El." She sped up to me and gave me another hug. Tighter, and tighter, gasping for air.

"Lena, air, need to, breath."

"Sorry." She blushed.

"I love you guys. I'll see you soon." I wave and go out the front door, bumping into Klaus, that was coming to come tell me my five minutes was up. I smiled up at him, he grinned like an idiot and kissed me.

Flashback

"But, what if he doesn't like me?" I ask, nervously to Elena.

We were in the ninth grade, and I had a crush on Tyler.

"El!" She yelled. "He just kissed you!"

I shushed her, it was already three am. And, we were sneaking in through our bedroom window. We were just at Matt's house for a 'small' party, that was supposed to end at eleven, but that didn't happen.

"But, maybe he only kissed me because he was drunk." I say, quietly tip toeing to my bed.

"Eleanor Jenna Gilbert!" She whispered- yelled. "He was not drunk! He so has a crush on you! He told Matt! Then Matt told me!"

"Really!?" My face lit up, eyes wide. Elena only nodded.

I fell onto my bed, and remembered my kiss with Tyler. It was my very first. Elena hadn't had hers yet, because she was waiting for the 'right guy'.

I smiled into our kiss, I pulled back and walk down the path to the car. I waved to Damon, Elena and Bonnie who watching through the window. Klaus was still standing were we kissed, "What's wrong?"

He sped over to me, pickng me up and placing me into the car, and buckling me up. Then got into the drivers seat, "I could have done that." I say.

"Yes, but you take to long, love." He started the car and looked over to me. I faked hurt, and closed my eyes.

"You sure your ready to leave?" He asked me again, before driving.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" I ask, playing with his hand on my leg.

"Just making sure, love." He then began to drive.

"I'm sure." I say, laying back into my seat.

"We just have to make one stop on the way." I look over at him, "Very quick." He added, and I nodded. Closing my eyes, I listened to Klaus hum.

Flashback

"You can't kill him!" I protested. We were in the Salvatore boarding house. Mikael, Klaus' father was over planning away to kill Klaus, and of course, everyone wanted him dead.

"Damon, take her upstairs." Stefan said. Damon picking me up, kicking and screaming not to kill Klaus. He brought me to one of the guest room, he plopped me on the bed.

"Damon, please, you can't kill him." I sobbed, Damon and me were very close, not sex close, but almost like a brother and sister close. He liked to protect me and Elena, and we became very close through out the process.

Damon sat on the bed beside me, "El, you know he's the bad guy-" I cut him off.

"He's not the bad guy, Damon! You don't understand. Once you get under all the hybrid strength and death threats, he's so sweet and caring. He just wanted a family, Damon. That's all." I explained, tears spilling out of my eyes.

Damon sighed, rubbing my back. "Eleanor, he killed your sister, Jenna, he tried to kill you once, he kills everyone, El. You have to notice that."

I was defeated, he was right. Klaus did kill Elena and aunt Jenna and he almost killed me. But, I loved him.

Damon left after that, locking my inside the room, I sobbed into the white pillow. Staining it black and brown, from my make up. I never did stop crying that night. All I could think about was his dead body, laying on the cold ground, me laying on his side. Crying for him to get up, to open his eyes, or something. But, he never listened. I would be dragged away from him, by Damon or Stefan, and let Mikael take his body. I would have been broken. And, I was.

I broke out of the trance, my forehead damp, I wiped my forehead with my sweater sleeve. Looking out the window, we were in front of the Mikaelson manor, Klaus was no longer in the driver's seat.

"This was the stop?" I ask myself. Taking off my seat belt, I check my phone for the time. 12:17 pm.

"I was in a flashback moment that long." I mutter. I felt like I slept for a decade.

Walking inside, I could hear my best friend singing, her voice was high, and Klaus was yelling at her to shut up. I walk into the parlor, Klaus was pouring a drink.

"This was our very quick stop?" I ask, playfully. He looked up, surprised.

"I thought you were awake, love. In another trance?

" He responded, taking a sip.

"I was. Then I awoke, sensing you had left." He chuckled.

"Well.." He finished his drink. "Let's go, shall we?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed, and ran out. But, not before yelling goodbye to Rebekah.


End file.
